


【damian】抖s小男孩

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 性感小男孩在线调教成年人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （瞎几把写）（无cp）（有sm相关但不多因为我不太懂这个）（阅读注意）





	【damian】抖s小男孩

达米安太矮了，他的奴隶只能挺直的跪在地上，才能让他的小主人舒服的在沙发上靠脚。达米安打游戏打得入迷，他保持这个伸脚的姿势没多久后又缩回去沙发上，整个人团成一团，他就像没安全感的猫。  
“不舒服吗，master。”  
他偶尔也能不遵守规矩的把头伸去挨着主人的脚，达米安的脚秀气而小，他先在那个奴男的喉头上摩挲几下，男孩的脚背没什么肉，但男人很喜欢，他用鼻头去凑了凑达米安的脚，可对方却在他的颈背上踹了几下。  
“我口渴了。”  
男孩的声音偶尔会带着别的口音，这会在达米安疏忽时候出现，这证明他的主人现在处于放松的阶段，男奴便离开去厨房接水，达米安对别的饮料不太感冒。  
这可真是个独立特行的男孩，他结交了不少的奴，应该说是那些男人、女人们凑上了他，对方耍得一手好鞭子，他冷漠又淡然的把几个指定的奴打得瘫软失禁，手法漂亮又赏心悦目。他还喜欢骑别人，在宴会上他总会挑一些高大而健壮的奴去要求他们玩骑马游戏，对方要平坦快速，这个男孩很挑人，可很多的家伙都想被他骑上去，背，或者脖子，感受那个混血儿的黄色皮肤的质感，他那变声器的沙哑的嗓音在指挥的时候简直能让人高潮，那个男孩是这个圈里唯一的男孩，哥谭区内无人不知，无人不想认识，但谁也不知道他的身份，这可是规则。  
这里不止一个奴，这个男孩有自己的一栋别墅，他不限制奴，应该说他根本没有接受过，圈里的人都可以来，但要尊重规则，不然你会被其他奴联合驱逐。  
在他倒水的时候，达米安已经离开沙发了，他不满的扔下掌机，嘟嚷着一些别的语言联合的脏话，看来是遇到了坏队友，不然达米安很少生气的。  
在男孩离开之后有女奴上前去收拾沙发跟游戏机，他们都喜欢把这里收拾干净温馨，让这个男孩过得更好，他们会去商量如何给这里装修，增添一些更好的家具，达米安基本上不管，他默认过他们，这个男孩别墅买回来是怎样就怎样，他对这些总是不上心。  
可奴隶们会上心，男奴匆忙把水去给他，小心翼翼不让液体倾倒，这里全都是羊毛毯，达米安不喜欢穿鞋子，可他们怜惜他的脚。  
达米安没有接过，他要去找他的刀训练，但这天是周末，地下室的房子里有不少的人在，有人探头去看达米安，期望他能把怒气发泄到他们上面。  
“你们敢吗。”  
达米安看到那些人在看他的时候笑了。  
“我用这个。”  
他挥了挥他的长刀。  
“我们愿意。”  
所有人都喊到。男孩很少露出他的手段，这个吝啬，刻薄的男孩，他对所有的奴都不太搭理，但又随着他们照顾他，仿佛天经地义。可他们爱他。  
“好极了，我用刀背。”  
达米安笑了笑。  
“我答应过我的父亲，我不杀人。”  
谁也没有害怕，谁也没有惊奇，所有人的都认为他们的主人是不同寻常的高贵男孩，对方能让他们接近他已经是天赐的恩典了。  
那天达米安拍坏了五把的刀，他暴戾残忍在他们身上留下痕迹，有几个心脏不太好的家伙受不了这种刺激因此昏迷，但剩下的人都在享受，他们快乐又迷离，他们被男孩主宰感官，被控制快乐，被伤害，但又因此愉悦之极，许多的人丧失了不少的血液，这是皮鞭跟蜡烛给不来的刺激，他们都相信这个男孩，对方不会真的杀死他们。  
这个地下室充满了血腥跟哀嚎，等待的人期待又害怕，他们都在目不转睛的看着，正在进行的人混身血污，他们因为割伤跟拍打而流泪，失禁，哭泣，达米安还是那样的表情，他任由血液飞溅到他的衣服上，脸上是残忍的开心表情，他一直笑着，划过那些成人的肚子，看他们因为私密地方被钢铁划过而颤抖发声，他在他们脖子脸上留下痕迹，背部几乎糜烂。  
棒极了的虐待宴会。  
完毕后达米安要离开了，对方很少会在这边过夜，也不会让他们伺候他洗澡，奴隶们拖着伤痕累累的身体把屋子清理干净，他们才回自己的家。这一天下来所有人都觉得快乐极了。  
在达米安的三个兄弟来拜访前，这里还是大家其乐融融的窝，那时候达米安坐在一个男奴的背上，他挥着鞭子，打着哈欠在调教新人们，但男孩没能打完他的哈欠，他像是发现什么一般转头看去，有三个奇装异服的家伙在窗口往这边看来，从他们面罩下张开的嘴能看出他们正在吃惊，一个带着红头罩的家伙直接原地摔倒，达米安啧了一声往那边过去，有个被蒙着眼睛的奴朝他爬去，但被踹开了。  
他们都认出那些是谁了，红头罩，红罗宾，夜翼，夜翼看起来在教训他们的主人，可他们无法拯救，红罗宾跟红头罩把他们都驱逐了，在第二天达米安的屋子已经出售了，他们哀怨的开了追悼会，那三名英雄们的民意掉了百分之三十。

【end】


End file.
